1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to horn antenna capable of selectively using a horizontal radiation and a vertical radiation and more particularly to the horn antenna capable of selectively using the horizontal radiation and the vertical radiation by vertically or horizontally embedding the horn antenna in a same substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a high speed data communication using millimeter wavelength and a wireless communication between communication chips, researches for various antennas are still going on. Low power consumption is required for the high speed data communication and the wireless communication. For these, a communication system may be implemented by increasing gain of the antenna. Therefore, the antenna that has high gain and narrow beam width is required. A horn antenna may be suitable for the high speed data communication using the millimeter wavelength because the horn antenna has the high gain and the narrow beam width. FIG. 1E is a diagram illustrating a radiation and the horn antenna of a horizontal direction. FIG. 1F is a diagram illustrating a radiation and the horn antenna of a vertical direction and a structure for the radiation of the horn antenna that has the high gain. However, most horn antennas are too big to apply to a mobile device. Because of the directivity of the horn antenna having high gain, to use the horn antenna in the mobile device and communication between chips is very difficult.
FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating transmission method using a horizontal radiation pattern of a mobile device 110 and a high performance display device 150.
The transmission method in the mobile device may be illustrated using the horizontal radiation pattern of bulk data as non-compression image data. The low power transmission chip 120 and the antenna that has the horizontal radiation pattern as a Yagi-Uda antenna 130 may be integrated in a chip.
FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating transmission method using a vertical radiation pattern of the mobile device 210 and the high performance display device 150. The transmission method in the mobile device 210 may be illustrated using the vertical radiation pattern of the bulk data as the non-compression image data. The low power transmission chip 220 and the antenna that has the vertical radiation pattern as a microstrip patch antenna 230 may be integrated in a chip
FIG. 1C is a diagram illustrating a transmission method using the horizontal radiation pattern between chips CHIP1 and CHIP2 that are placed on the same board BD1. A wireless connection of a high speed interface between horizontal chips CHIP1 and CHIP2 is illustrated.
FIG. 1D is a diagram illustrating a transmission method using the vertical radiation pattern between the boards BD1 and BD2. A first board BD1 may include a first chip CHIP1 and a second board BD2 may include a second chip CHIP2. The vertical connection between the boards is illustrated. In case the mobile device using the millimeter wavelength and the high gain antenna in wireless communication is used, the radiation patterns for the horizontal direction and the vertical direction may be required. Because the antenna used in a conventional mobile device and a small device is implemented on the horizontal substrate, the radiation pattern may be one of the vertical direction or the horizontal direction. To control the direction of the radiation pattern, the user may physically change the direction or a beam forming technology that has very high power consumption may be used.